When OMAC Attacks!
Summary * Teaser: Hawk and Dove assist Batman in stopping an intergalactic war between the Controllers and the Warlords of Okaara. * Main Plot: After Batman's mission to stop the villainous Doctor Kafka goes awry, Equinox manipulates the metal man Shrapnel into attacking a city, but Batman and GPA operative OMAC team up to stop him. Appearing in "When OMAC Attacks!" TEASER Featured Characters: * Batman (Bruce Wayne) * Hawk (First appearance) * Dove (First appearance) Other Characters: * The Controllers * Warlords of Okaara Items: * Alien Nullifier Beam Vehicles: * Batplane MAIN EPISODE Featured Characters: * Batman (Bruce Wayne) * O.M.A.C. (Buddy Blank) (First appearance) Supporting Characters: * G.P.A (Global Peace Agency)(First appearance) Villains: * Shrapnel (Marshal Kirovan Kafka) (First appearance) * Equinox Items: * Batarang * Brother Eye (First appearance) * Batshield Vehicles: * Batplane * Batmobile Synopsis In intergalactic space, Batman flies into battle and orders his two allies, brothers Hawk and Dove, to take on the ground forces. Hawk objects to Batman ordering him around, and Dove tries to reconcile the two. Batman tells them to settle down so they can get the two sides to the bargaining table. Hawk and Dove land and argue about diplomacy over war. They decide to compete to see who can take out the most soldiers. Dove disables the battle cannons while Hawk grabs a gun and opens fire. Up above, Batman shorts out the systems of the alien battle cruisers on both sides. Batman calls down and gets to listen to Hawk and Dove arguing. Later, the two sides sign the peace treaty while Hawk and Dove argue, and Batman quickly ushers the forces into his ship for a toast. Batman meets with the Global Peace Agency (GPA), who say they're disappointed he hasn't found General Kafka yet. Batman warns that detective work takes time. One of them slams his fist down, knocking over a water pitcher, and calls in janitor Buddy Blank to clean it up. The GPA operatives explain that General Kafka plans to disrupt world power by creating organic metal. They insist that Batman is incompetent so assign him a partner. Buddy comes in and immediately rushes to praise Batman, admitting he's a big fan. When he makes a mess, the GPA operatives order him out. They then explain that Buddy is Batman's new partner, and he's their most value operative with some help from Brother Eye. The GPA trigger Brother Eye, an orbital satellite, which fires a blast of energy into the building. Buddy transforms into OMAC, the One Man Army Corp. OMAC has no memory of Buddy due to the transformation. He steps forward, takes Batman's hand in a crushing grip, and says they should go bust some heads for peace. Batman and OMAC go to Kafka's camp. OMAC calls up Brother Eye to enhance his jumping ability so he can leap into the camp. Batman follows as OMAC drops into the camp and attacks Kafka's soldiers. Batman notes that excessive force isn't always necessary. They break into Kafka's control center and the general points out that OMAC is causing more damage than anything he can do. As OMAC goes after Kafka, Equinox steps from the shadows and says that Batman should leave and let his pawns put his game into motion. The villain explains that he answers to a higher order and maintains balance in the world. As Batman goes after OMAC, the cable of his grappling hook breaks. Equinox slips into the shadows. OMAC fights Kafka and calls upon the power of Brother Eye to blast the villain. Batman arrives to stop him and OMAC's blast goes wild, shattering open some pipes. Kafka is swept up in a wave of organic metal while Batman and OMAC get clear. Outside, Batman insists that they were supposed to take Kafka alive but OMAC disagrees. However, Kafka suddenly bursts from the rubble, shrouded in the organic metal, and says that he is now Shrapnel. He releases a burst of liquid metal shards, striking OMAC in the chest at his power center and knocking him back. Batman throws a smoke grenade and runs to his ally only to discover he's transformed back into Buddy. Batman gets him away just in time. The GPA confront Batman and accuse him of failing again. Batman warns them that Equinox intervened but they don't believe him and insist that their weapon malfunctioned. The Caped Crusader insists that Buddy is a person, not just a weapon, and OMAC could benefit from some of Buddy's spirit. In his quarters, Buddy is hoping for another shot at Shrapnel when Batman comes in to check on him. Buddy admits that he embarrassed himself but Batman insists that he can rise to the occasion. The building shakes as Shrapnel attacks and Brother Eye transforms Buddy back into OMAC. The two heroes run outside and Batman notes that Shrapnel isn't losing any mass despite all the metal he's firing. OMAC ignores him and charges into battle. Equinox confront Batman again and explains that their goals of balancing the scales are similar. When Batman throws a Batarang, Equinox transforms it into a bat and casually lets it go. Shrapnel smashes OMAC down and explains that the GPA destroyed an innocent village when they came to his country, and he survived to get revenge. He slams OMAC through an office building. Meanwhile, Batman tries to attack Equinox but a tree branch falls on Batman, knocking him down. Equinox insists that he's creating stability and will balance the destruction of Kafka's village with the devastation of another. Batman realizes that Shrapnel has smashed OMAC back into a nuclear power plant. Their battle destroys the safety control panel, setting off a meltdown. Batman runs inside while Shrapnel boasts that the explosion will make him stronger than ever. OMAC realizes Batman might be right and orders Brother Eye to focus all power into shield defense just as Shrapnel smashes him out of the building. The hero concludes that fighting Shrapnel just makes him stronger. Inside the power plant, Batman tries to get into the chamber but his key breaks as Equinox arrives and uses his powers. Batman attacks him but is casually tossed aside, and Equinox insists that without balance, the universe will collapse into chaos. OMAC refuses to yield or fight back and Shrapnel begins to lose power. The hero finally grabs his hand but refuses to hit him back, realizing Shrapnel absorbs energy directed against him. OMAC trips him and then confines him with a girder. However, Brother Eye loses power and OMAC reverts to Buddy. He runs into the power plant and realizes it's time for him to do something. Inside, Batman breaks open a door and runs to the power plant door. As Equinox tries to stop him, Buddy tackles him and insists it's his time to shine. Batman starts lowering the containment rods manually despite the lethal levels of radiation. The meltdown is averted but Batman collapses, on the verge of death. Equinox enters and says that he can't allow Batman to die. Batman insists hit's his life to sacrifice but Equinox heals him with a touch and then teleports away. Buddy arrives in a protective suit and gets Batman outside. Buddy is battered from his fight but admits he feels great to have done his part. He figures Equinox won't return to face the two of them, but Batman warns the worst is yet to come. Trivia TBA Category:Episodes Category:Season One